Koniec Dzieciństwa
by Key1978
Summary: Po wydarzeniach z 6 tomu.Harry, Hermiona i Ron planują wspólne poszukiwanie Horkruksów. Jednak zanim do tego dojdzie wydarzy się coś, co zakończy dziecinny rozdział ich życia na zawsze.
1. Chapter 1

_Oddaję Wam moje pierwsze wieloodcinkowe opowiadanie, jakie napisałam. Powstało w 2005 roku, kiedy nie miałam jeszcze pojęcia, w jaki sposób zakończy się cykl "Harrego Pottera". Pisałam świeżo po lekturze " Księcia Półkrwii". W opowiadaniu rządzi paring Lucjusz/Hermiona, jednakże nie jest to "paring" w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Kto spodziewa się słodkiego romansu, ten się srogo zawiedzie. Opowiadanie zawiera sceny tortur, molestowania psychicznego oraz wykorzystywania seksualnego, dlatego osobom bardzo młodym i wrażliwym radzę nie czytać._

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec Dzieciństwa<strong>

* * *

><p>Rozdział 1.<p>

Hermiona nigdy by nie pomyślała, że zwykła wizyta w sklepie może być aż tak denerwującą sprawą. Ze względu na zagrożenie, które niosła za sobą wojna z Voldemortem, rodzice postawili sobie za punkt honoru uważać na nią tak samo jak wtedy, gdy miała pięć lat.

Choć tak naprawdę to bardziej ona pilnowała ich. Drżała na myśl o tym, że mogłoby ich spotkać to samo, co przytrafiało się ostatnio innym. W razie ataku Śmierciożerców byliby bezbronni jak dzieci. Prorok Codzienny rozpisywał się na temat ''polowań'' na mugoli, które urządzali sobie zwolennicy Czarnego Pana. Swoje ofiary porzucali, najczęściej martwe i okrutnie okaleczone w publicznych miejscach: w parkach, na stadionach i dziedzińcach szkół. Ministerstwu Magii coraz trudniej było tuszować te zabójstwa. Pojawiały się głosy za tym, aby czarodzieje i mugole współpracowali, by razem pokonać Voldemorta. Jednak realizacja tego pomysłu nadal leżała w świecie marzeń, a śmierciożercy grasowali dalej. W tym całym wojennym zamęcie, Grangerowie starali się żyć tak jak zawsze. Jednak świadomość, że każda osoba pukająca do drzwi może być potencjalnym wrogiem, była wyczerpująca psychicznie dla nich wszystkich.

Hermiona stała z rodzicami na parkingu i pomagała pakować zakupy do ich samochodu, stojącego przed supermarketem. Dziewczyna ukradkiem lewitowała torby z zakupami w taki sposób, by wyglądało to jakby pani Granger sama wkładała je do samochodu. Matka uśmiechnęła się do niej porozumiewawczo, puszczając oczko.

- Dziękuję, córeczko, wcale nie musiałaś tego robić.

- Ale mamo... Jestem czarownicą, to właśnie należy do moich umiejętności.

Pan Granger uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając na córkę.

- Czasami wolałbym, abyś była taka jak dawniej. Przynajmniej… - urwał nagle. Jego żona spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- Doprawdy? To nie jest czas ani miejsce na takie rozmowy! Jedźmy do domu, robi się ciemno…

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół. Rzeczywiście, od dawna powinni być w domu. Kiedy już uporali się z zakupami, wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli w drogę powrotną.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, kładąc głowę na oparciu siedzenia. Kochała swoich rodziców i tęskniła za nimi, kiedy wyjeżdżała do szkoły, ale chciałaby, żeby w pełni zaakceptowali fakt, że jest czarownicą. Oczywiście na samym początku, kiedy dostała sowę z Hogwartu, byli pełni entuzjazmu, tak jak ona sama. Jednak z czasem ich zapał minął, gdy zobaczyli, jak córka coraz bardziej się od nich oddala. A w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, kiedy Voldemort powrócił, aby siać zniszczenie, ich niechęć do czarodziejskiego świata jeszcze wzrosła. Sytuację dodatkowo pogarszał fakt, że najlepszy przyjaciel Hermiony, Harry, stanowi główny cel Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

I na dodatek śmierć Dumbledore'a. Póki żył, szkoła wydawała się być miejscem bezpiecznym, choć nawet wtedy dochodziło w niej do różnych niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Jednak teraz przyszłość tego miejsca rysowała się w wyjątkowo ciemnych barwach. Dziewczyna bała się, że rodzice będą przeciwni jej dalszej nauce w Hogwarcie i wolała nie myśleć, jak zareagują, gdy dowiedzą się, że oboje wraz z Ronem przyrzekli towarzyszyć Harry'emu w misji odnalezienia pozostałych Horkruksów Czarnego Pana.

Horkruksy, Inferiusy, Śmierciożercy… Zmarszczyła brwi z obawą, kiedy przypomniała sobie list od Harry'ego, który dostała kilka dni temu. Napisał w nim o ucieczce Lucjusza Malfoya i reszty śmierciożerców z Azkabanu. Ministerstwo wymusiło na Proroku Codziennym, aby nie umieszczał tej informacji na łamach gazety, by zapewne ukryć przed opinią publiczną swoją kolejną porażkę.

Hermiona zastanawiała się często, co się z nimi wszystkimi teraz dzieje.

Ze Snape'em, Draconem i jego ojcem. Przypomniała sobie wyczyny Lucjusza Malfoya kilka lat temu na Mistrzostwach Świata. Z tego, co Harry usłyszał tej feralnej nocy, kiedy Voldemort narodził się na nowo wynikało, że Lucjusz uwielbiał torturowanie mugoli. Na samą myśl o tym przechodził ją zimny dreszcz.

Przez lata ukrywała przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, że jej bogin ma twarz ojca Dracona. To dlatego Obrona Przed Czarną Magią była jedynym przedmiotem, z którego miała Powyżej Oczekiwań, a nie Wybitny. ęłęóPamiętała doskonale swoje przerażenie, kiedy podczas egzaminu końcowego na trzecim roku jej bogin przybrał postać Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie potrafiła wtedy poradzić sobie ze swoim strachem. Nie umiała wyobrazić sobie tego człowieka w jakiejś śmiesznej sytuacji. Uciekła, a swoim przyjaciołom powiedziała pierwszą rzecz, jaka jej przyszła do głowy. Skłamała, że zobaczyła profesor McGonagall. Nie chciała żeby Harry i Ron dowiedzieli się, czego tak naprawdę się boi. Chociaż właściwie przerażał ją nie tyle jego wygląd, co chłód emocjonalny i brak jakichkolwiek skrupułów. Najbardziej jednak bała się tego, co sobą reprezentował.

Dla niej był symbolem nienawiści, o którą toczyła się wojna.

Hermiona wyczuwała zagrożenie bijące od tej postaci i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

Jej myśli zostały brutalnie przerwane, gdy samochód gwałtownie zahamował.

Dziewczyna z cichym okrzykiem poleciała do przodu, uderzając się boleśnie w głowę.

- Co się stało? Tato? - zapytała, masując ręką rosnącego na czole guza.

- Wydawało mi się, że coś uderzyło w maskę... - Pan Granger wyciągał szyję, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek w ciemności przed sobą. Zaniepokojona matka Hermiony otworzyła drzwi samochodu.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przejechałeś żadnego biednego psa, George. Na litość boską... - Rozejrzała się wokół. - ...znowu wyłączyli światło w całej dzielnicy…

Hermionę tknęło nagle złe przeczucie. Coś było nie w porządku. Nagle zrobiło się zimno, mimo że był przecież środek lata. Pan Granger wysiadł w ślad za żoną i obszedł samochód dookoła. Nigdzie nie było najmniejszego śladu potrąconego zwierzęcia ani tym bardziej człowieka.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co to mogło być… - powiedział.

- Mamo… Tato… - Hermiona oddychała szybko, ściskając w ręku różdżkę. - Natychmiast wracajcie do samochodu! - krzyknęła. - To dementorzy!

W ostrym świetle reflektorów samochodowych zobaczyła dobrze jej znane, wstrętne stwory, przemykające szybko w ich kierunku. Jej rodzice stali jak wryci w ziemię, rozglądając się niepewnie. Byli mugolami, nie mogli więc ich zobaczyć. Hermiona wyskoczyła z samochodu.

- Expecto Patronum! - krzyknęła, celując różdżką w upiorne sylwetki. Z jej końca wypłynęła srebrna mgiełka, formując się szybko w wydrę, która ruszyła w stronę dementorów. Gdzieś obok Hermiona słyszała szloch swojej matki i przerażone jęki ojca. Napastnicy zniknęli, a patronus wraz z nimi rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, dziewczyna opuściła różdżkę. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć czy jej rodzicom nic się nie stało, kiedy usłyszała:

- Expelliarmus! - Siła zaklęcia rzuciła ją na samochód. Jej matka krzyknęła przeraźliwie, kiedy Hermiona powoli osuwała się na ziemię. Ostatnim, co zapamiętała, była czarna, zakapturzona sylwetka szybkim krokiem zmierzająca w ich stronę.

Ocknęła się, czując ból w całym ciele. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak strasznie bolą ją plecy. Otworzyła oczy, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek w ciemnościach. Kiedy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do panującego dookoła mroku, zobaczyła, że leży na wąskim łóżku w jakimś małym, śmierdzącym stęchlizną pomieszczeniu. Niedostatek światła spowodowany był brakiem okien. Usiadła powoli, podpierając się łokciami i krzywiąc się z bólu. Kiedy jej zamroczony umysł doszedł wreszcie do siebie i przypomniała sobie ostatnie wydarzenia, zalała ją fala strachu. Co się stało z jej rodzicami? Gdzie ona właściwie jest? Ostatnim, co zapamiętała, był mężczyzna w czarnym kapturze zmierzający w jej stronę.

Kim był? Dlaczego ją tutaj zabrał?

Powoli wstała z łóżka. Podeszła do drzwi i złapała za klamkę, próbując je otworzyć, ale, tak jak się spodziewała, były zamknięte. Puściła klamkę, skupiając myśli na trawniku za domem i okręciła się w miejscu, próbując deportacji. Nic z tego. To pomieszczenie musiało być zabezpieczone zaklęciami antyteleportacyjnymi. Hermiona oddychała głęboko, starając się nie wpadać w panikę. Drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi przeszukała własne kieszenie. Oczywiście, zabrali jej różdżkę. Jakie mają zamiary? Hermiona nie chciała myśleć o tym, że jej rodziców mogło spotkać to samo, co innych napadniętych mugoli. Usiadła z powrotem na łóżku, próbując spokojnie zastanowić się nad swoim kolejnym posunięciem. Jednak, jak na razie nie widziała żadnej możliwości wydostania się z tej ciemnicy. Siedziała w milczeniu, co chwila zerkając ze zdenerwowaniem na drzwi. Po jakimś czasie odniosła wrażenie, że słyszy kroki. Tak, najwyraźniej ktoś zmierzał w jej kierunku. Wstała, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Do środka wszedł młody mężczyzna.

- Lumos! - powiedział, zalewając pomieszczenie błękitnym światłem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze strachem, lecz kiedy z cienia wyłoniła się postać drugiego mężczyzny, zbladła. Stał przed nią nie kto inny, tylko Lucjusz Malfoy. Dziewczyna jęknęła przerażona.

Młodszy z mężczyzn przyjrzał się jej z przyjemnością, po czym zerknął na swojego towarzysza. Blondwłosy czarodziej uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Kogo my tu mamy… - w jego głosie brzmiał triumf. - No, no, no, Connery, tym razem nieźle się spisałeś.

- Znasz ją? - Mężczyzna obserwował Malfoya ze zdziwieniem. Nie spodziewał się aż takiej reakcji na tę szlamę.

- Czy ją znam? - Lucjusz roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie. - Oczywiście, że ją znam.

Podszedł bliżej do wystraszonej dziewczyny, która cofnęła się, instynktownie przybierając pozę obronną.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że tak ucieszy mnie twój widok. - Uśmiechnął się zimno, a jego oczy przybrały twardy wyraz.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze strachem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Connery'ego, który wprost pożerał ją wzrokiem. Skrzywiła się z niechęcią na ten widok.

- Co zrobiłeś z moimi rodzicami? - zapytała go, zaciskając mocno pięści, obawiając się jego odpowiedzi.

Chłopak prychnął pod nosem, wyprostował się i przywołał na twarz grymas charakterystyczny raczej dla Lucjusza. Wyglądał przy tym tak żałośnie, że gdyby nie przerażenie, Hermiona parsknęłaby śmiechem.

- Z tymi mugolami? - powiedział lekceważącym tonem. - Musiałem ich trochę uciszyć, żeby nie wrzeszczeli, kiedy porywałem ich ukochaną córeczkę - uśmiechnął się do Malfoya, lecz on nawet tego nie zauważył, pochłonięty obserwowaniem Hermiony.

Dziewczyna pobladła jeszcze bardziej i bezwiednie sięgnęła dłonią do miejsca, w którym zawsze trzymała różdżkę.

- Tego szukasz, szlamo? - Connery trzymał ją w ręku. - Chyba nie myślałaś, że ci ją zostawię, takiej parszywej, małej, mugolskiej… - nie dokończył, bo Hermiona rzuciła się w jego kierunku, chcąc odebrać mu swoją własność. Dopadła do niego i już myślała, że jej się uda, kiedy poczuła, jak jakaś siła odrywa ją od Connery'ego. Malfoy pchnął ją z powrotem na ścianę, przy której stała uprzednio i wycelował w nią swoją różdżkę. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, drugą rękę wyciągnął w kierunku chłopaka.

- Daj mi to - wycedził.

Connery szybko wsunął mu w dłoń różdżkę Hermiony. Lucjusz uniósł ją na wysokość oczu dziewczyny.

- Nigdy nie powinnaś była jej dostać. Nie jesteś jej godna, mugolko - powiedział cicho, po czym ścisnął ją mocno, łamiąc na pół. Pękła w jego dłoni z suchym trzaskiem. Hermiona krzyknęła cicho na ten widok, patrząc bezsilnie, jak Lucjusz odrzuca resztki zniszczonej różdżki w kąt. Connery zbliżył się do niej, dysząc ze złości.

- A teraz popamiętasz mnie, ty… - Lucjusz przerwał mu, łapiąc go za ramię.

- Może później się z nią policzysz, Connery. Teraz powiedz mi…Czy prócz mnie ktoś jeszcze wie, że ona tu jest? - W oczach Lucjusza pojawił się złowieszczy błysk.

- Nie - odpowiedział Connery. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą powiadomiłem o… - urwał nagle, zauważając dziwny wyraz oczu Malfoya.

Lucjusz wpatrywał się w niego wyniosłym wzrokiem.

- I tak powinno pozostać - wycedził - Avada Kedavra! - wysyczał cicho, celując różdżką w Connery'ego.

Chłopak zachwiał się i po chwili runął na ziemię, uderzając twarzą o podłogę.

Hermiona krzyknęła, po czym szybko zakryła sobie usta dłońmi. Szeroko otwartymi z grozy oczami wpatrywała się w Lucjusza, który przewrócił stopą zwłoki, odwracając je na plecy. Zajrzał im w twarz, uśmiechając się z pogardą.

- Mała strata dla społeczeństwa - powiedział cicho, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na nią. Wyprostował się i zbliżył powoli.

Patrzyła na niego w panice. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią i dotknął różdżką jej szyi. Pochylił się.

- Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Jeżeli będziesz robiła dokładnie to, co ci każę, być może nic ci się nie stanie. Ale jeśli zauważę, że coś knujesz, to przysięgam, że przed śmiercią trochę pocierpisz - zagroził, przyglądając się jej uważnie. - Rozumiemy się? - dodał.

Hermiona potakująco skinęła głową, nie będąc w stanie wydusić słowa.

-Dobrze - skwitował Malfoy.

Zmierzył ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem i westchnął cicho.

- A teraz złap mnie za rękę.

Parsknął z irytacją, widząc jej spłoszone spojrzenie.

- Będziemy się deportować - wyjaśnił. - Chyba nie oczekujesz, że powiem ci, dokąd cię zabieram? - dodał z kpiną w głosie.

Zerknęła na jego dużą, męską dłoń z rodowym sygnetem Malfoy'ów na serdecznym palcu. Nie. Nie mogła tak po prostu złapać go za rękę! Pokręciła głową przecząco i cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej. Warknął zniecierpliwiony, złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął na korytarz, ściskając przy tym tak mocno, że aż syknęła z bólu.

Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że przed chwilą zabił człowieka. Czuła, że jeśli tylko spojrzy na zwłoki leżące na podłodze, to zacznie krzyczeć. Usiłowała się od niego odsunąć, ale szarpnięciem przyciągnął ją z powrotem

Pomyślała o tym, jak dziwnie muszą teraz wyglądać.

- Przygotuj się - warknął.

Po chwili Hermiona poczuła znajome jej, przykre uczucie towarzyszące teleportacji.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

Aportowali się w pobliżu małego, kamiennego domku.

Dookoła niego i daleko jak okiem sięgnąć, ciągnął się gęsto zadrzewiony teren.

Przez myśl przeszło jej, że być może znajdują się w Zakazanym Lesie, ale zaraz odrzuciła ten pomysł, dochodząc do wniosku, że wcześniej czy później Hagrid dowiedziałby się o jego mieszkańcu.

Po chwili dotarło do niej, że Malfoy ściska teraz mocno jej dłoń. Spojrzała na niego. Rozglądał się bacznie dookoła, nasłuchując. Hermiona zerknęła na gęsty szpaler drzew zastanawiając się czy udałoby się jej uciec. Jakby wyczuwając jej myśli ścisnął ją mocniej, omal nie łamiąc jej palców. Krzyknęła, a on szarpnął ją tak, że prawie się przewróciła. Pochylił się ku niej.

- Masz być cicho, zrozumiałaś? - Warknął.

Przytaknęła, modląc się, by puścił jej rękę. Powoli rozluźnił uścisk, lecz nie na tyle, by mogła wyrwać mu się i uciec.

Pchnął żelazną furtkę i ruszył do przodu, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem i skierował różdżkę na klamkę, mrucząc zaklęcie. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Wepchnął ją do środka, po czym wszedł za nią i zatrzasnął je.

- Incendio - mruknął.

Mrok korytarza rozjaśniły świece, umieszczone w srebrnych świecznikach na ścianach. Hermiona nie zdążyła dobrze się rozejrzeć, kiedy złapał ją za ramię i pchnął w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę. Weszła na pierwszy stopień i stanęła, wpatrując się z obawą w mrok spowijający piętro.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Malfoya. Zmarszczył brwi widząc jej wahanie.

- Na co czekasz? Może mam ci pomóc? - Zapytał złośliwie.

Przełamując strach, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Co ma pan zamiar ze mną zrobić? - Spytała cicho, nie mogąc dłużej znieść dręczącej jej niepewności i własnych domysłów. Musiała mu zadać to pytanie, choć przeczuwała, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi.

Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej przez chwilę.

- Nigdy, nie odzywaj się niepytana. Wchodź na górę ! - warknął.

Hermiona zagryzła wargi. Narastał w niej bunt i choć wiedziała, że lepiej go nie prowokować, to najwyższą siłą woli powstrzymała się od tego, żeby mu nie powiedzieć, gdzie sobie może wsadzić swoje rozkazy.

Zauważył błysk złości w jej oczach i uniósł brwi w górę w ironicznym grymasie. Wycelował różdżkę w jej stronę.

- Na górę - wycedził.

Odwróciła się niechętnie i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. Ruszył za nią.

Weszła na piętro i stanęła niepewna, co dalej robić. Chwycił ją za ramię i wepchnął do pokoju po lewej stronie korytarza. Machnął różdżką zapalając porozstawiane w świecznikach świece.

Rozejrzała się dookoła. Ciemnozielona tapeta na ścianach, dębowe meble, gołe deski na podłodze i porozstawiane tu i tam figurki, rodem ze sklepu Burgina i Burksa. Całość sprawiała dość przygnębiające wrażenie. Jedną ze ścian pokrywały półki z książkami, pod drugą stało proste, drewniane łóżko. Na wprost wejścia znajdowało się małe okno. W rogu pokoju stał mały okrągły stolik a przy nim dwa krzesła. Na lewo dostrzegła łazienkę.

- Jak ci się podoba twoja cela?

Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Przyglądał się jej z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy.

- Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna, że nie zamknąłem cię w jakimś lochu ze szczurami.

Hermiona przemilczała uwagę, że wolałaby towarzystwo szczurów, niż jego. Drgnęła, słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi. Lucjusz podszedł do krzesła i usiadł, nie spuszczając z niej oczu.

- Na początek muszę cię poinformować, że stąd nie uciekniesz, więc nawet tego nie próbuj. Tutaj nie można się teleportować, kominek jest niepołączony z siecią, a drzwi i okna otworzyć może jedynie czystej krwi czarodziej, czyli nie ty - podkreślił ostatnie dwa słowa.

- Jest tutaj jeden skrzat domowy, choć biorąc pod uwagę twoją pozycję społeczną powinnaś go wyręczać w obowiązkach. Zdaje się, że to lubisz, czyż nie takie miałaś hobby w Hogwarcie?

Zaczerwieniła się ze złości. Szydził z jej zaangażowania w walkę o emancypację skrzatów. Miała wielką ochotę powiedzieć mu kilka słów prawdy, jednak milczała, nie chcąc go prowokować.

Niestety, swoim zachowaniem wywołała wręcz odwrotny skutek.

- Zaczynasz mnie irytować, dziewczyno. Nie przypominam sobie, bym rzucał na ciebie zaklęcie milczenia. Nie umiesz odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie? - Warknął, po czym wstał i ruszył w jej kierunku.

Hermiona cofnęła się do tyłu.

- Na które pytanie mam teraz panu odpowiedzieć? Pierwsze czy drugie? - Wypaliła.

Zatrzymał się, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, dziewczynko, bo gorzko tego pożałujesz - powiedział cicho.

Spojrzała w bok, unikając jego wzroku.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że uniósł różdżkę w górę. Dreszcze strachu przebiegły jej po kręgosłupie i wstrzymała oddech, przekonana, że za chwilę Lucjusz uderzy w nią jakimś zaklęciem. Jednak on tylko podszedł do szafy i lewitował z niej kawałek jakiegoś szarego materiału.

- Podejdź tu.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Oto twoje nowe ubranie. Założysz je, a te mugolskie szmaty - wskazał różdżką na jej szorty - ściągaj natychmiast.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Jak to? Teraz?

- Tak, teraz - powiedział, spoglądając na nią ze złośliwą satysfakcją, widoczną doskonale w jego zimnych oczach.

- Ale... - Chciała zaprotestować, jednak przerwał jej, zniecierpliwiony.

- Chcesz, żebym zrobił to za ciebie?

Zrobiło jej się gorąco na samą myśl o tym. Nie widząc innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji, sięgnęła ręką do bluzki i zatrzymała się, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

Było oczywiste, że nie miał zamiaru się odwrócić. Zastanawiała się gorączkowo, co mogłaby zrobić, by uniknąć tego upokorzenia i doszła do wniosku, że nic. Starając się nie myśleć o tym, że stoi przed nią obcy mężczyzna, zagryzła wargi i ściągnęła szybko bluzkę przez głowę, chcąc to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą. Rzuciła ją na podłogę i sięgnęła do szortów, po czym zsunęła je błyskawicznie w dół.

Stojąc przed nim w samej bieliźnie wyciągnęła rękę po szatę, którą trzymał, ale zamarła, słysząc jego cichy głos:

- Wszystko, ściągnij wszystko.

Strach ścisnął jej gardło.

- Nie – wyszeptała.

Uśmiechnął się zimno.

- Nie? - Powtórzył po niej, unosząc w górę brwi - Jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz, to ja to zrobię. Jak wolisz, zaklęciem? Czy może dłońmi?

Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziane przez niego zawisło nad nią w powietrzu, jak topór. Skuliła się i opuściła głowę, nie mogąc znieść jego wzroku.

Będzie musiała się rozebrać, wiedziała o tym doskonale i własna bezsilność doprowadzała ją do szału. Lucjusz przyglądał się jej z satysfakcją. Wiedział doskonale jak ją upokorzyć. Bawiło go obserwowanie, jak dziewczyna zmaga się ze wstydem i poniżeniem. Już myślał, że jednak będzie zmuszony użyć mocniejszych argumentów, aby zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa, kiedy zobaczył, jak Hermiona drżącą ręką sięga do ramiączka stanika.

Zdjęła go powoli, starając się okryć swoją nagość jak najdłużej. Świadomość tego, że on przygląda się jej sprawiała, że trzęsła się cała ze wstydu i strachu.

Rzuciła w końcu biustonosz na podłogę i jedną ręką osłaniając piersi, drugą niezdarnie zsunęła majtki.

Po chwili stała już przed nim naga, zasłaniając rękoma jak tylko mogła, swoje ciało. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie czuła się tak upokorzona.

- Grzeczna dziewczynka – powiedział, po czym. nie odwracając od niej wzroku, skierował różdżkę na stos jej ubrań, które natychmiast zajęły się ogniem. Po chwili została po nich jedynie kupka popiołu, której pozbył się jednym ruchem.

Lucjusz triumfował.

Nienawidził jej od chwili, kiedy lata temu, odezwała się do niego bezczelnie w Esach Floresach. Szlama, wyobrażała sobie, że jest Bóg wie kim, włócząc się wszędzie z Potterem i tym rudym dzieciakiem od Weasley'ów. Od chwili, kiedy zobaczył ją po raz kolejny na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu miał ochotę pokazać jej, gdzie jest miejsce takich jak ona. Na pewno nie było ono w Loży Honorowej z lepszymi od siebie. Cieszył się, że wpadła mu w ręce akurat teraz, w tak ważnym dla niego okresie.

Wyciągnie z niej wszystko, co wie, na temat planów Pottera i tego żałosnego Zakonu, dotyczących Czarnego Pana. Potrzebował tych informacji. Musiał odzyskać pozycję, jaką zajmował w szeregach śmierciożerców przed tą nieszczęsną wyprawą do Ministerstwa Magii. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co Czarny Pan robi ze swoimi zwolennikami, którzy przestają spełniać jego oczekiwania. Jednak los uśmiechnął się do niego. Upiecze dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu.

Dziewczyna stała teraz przed nim, bezbronna i upokorzona. I na Merlina, nie była już dzieckiem. Była młodą kobietą, z delikatnym ciałem i pachnącą skórą. Widząc, jak bardzo przerażona jest jego bliskością wpadł na pomysł, jakim sposobem mógłby najszybciej zmusić ją do mówienia. Złamanie tej dziewczyny, to będzie czysta przyjemność.

- Załóż to - wyciągnął w jej stronę koszulę. Chwyciła ją i natychmiast przycisnęła do swoich piersi.

- Byłoby lepiej dla ciebie gdybyś powiedziała mi wszystko, co wiesz. W przeciwnym razie... - Urwał, pozwalając by przez jej głowę przetoczyły się możliwie jak najgorsze scenariusze tego, co się z nią stanie, jeśli mu nie ulegnie.

- Niestety, muszę cię teraz opuścić, ale kiedy wrócę masz być przygotowana.

" Na co?" Pomyślała ze strachem.

- I jeszcze jedno - zbliżył się i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Wzdrygnęła się i cofnęła, kiedy przypadkowo musnął palcami jej pierś, łapiąc za medalik spoczywający na jej dekolcie. Na swoim ciele czuła ciepło promieniujące z jego ręki.

Milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się wyrazom wygrawerowanym na medalionie.

" Wiara, Nadzieja, Miłość "

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Od kogo to?

- Od rodziców, na dwunaste urodziny - odpowiedziała, odchylając się do tyłu tak, jak tylko pozwalała jej na to długość łańcuszka.

Jednym mocnym szarpnięciem zerwał go z jej szyi, uśmiechając się zimno.

- Nie będzie ci to już potrzebne.

Dotknęła palcami miejsca, na którym zawsze spoczywał medalik, patrząc bezsilnie, jak Lucjusz chowa jej własność do kieszeni.

Jakże nienawidziła go w tej chwili!

Obserwował z zadowoleniem grę uczuć na jej twarzy. Pochylił się ku niej.

- Spójrz na mnie.

Uniosła głowę, patrząc na niego z gniewem. Był zaskoczony tym, że jeszcze nie płakała. Przeciągnął różdżką pojej obojczyku. Krzyknęła, czując piekący ból. W miejscu, którego dotykał przed chwilą pojawiła się czerwona pręga wyglądająca jak ł ją wzrokiem.

- Pomyśl, jaka dobra zabawa nas tutaj czeka, jeśli nie zaczniesz śpiewać, maleńka. - Mruknął.

" O Boże " - pomyślała w panice.

- Zastanów się dobrze, szlamo - odwrócił się i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ją samą.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko przymykając oczy. Dygotała tak, że musiała usiąść na podłodze by nie upaść.

Nieźle się wpakowała... W najczarniejszych koszmarach nie przewidziałaby takiego scenariusza.

Nie miała pojęcia, co z nią zrobi. Dominującym w niej uczuciem był strach i niepewność przed jej dalszym losem.

Jedno wiedziała na pewno. Nie usłyszy od niej nic, na czym mu tak zależało. Czegokolwiek by nie zrobił.

Odsunęła od siebie wspomnienie tego, jak na nią patrzył. Musiała skupić się na tym by stąd uciec.

Założyła to, co jej dał. Szara męska koszula, sięgająca kolan.

Odczekała chwilę i podeszła do drzwi próbując je otworzyć. Ani drgnęły. To samo powtórzyło się z oknem. Malfoy nie kłamał, kiedy mówił jej o tym, że stąd nie ucieknie.

Wciąż nie mogła wyrzucić z pamięci obrazu tego, jak Lucjusz potraktował tego śmierciożercę w piwnicy. Ten człowiek był zdolny do wszystkiego i nienawidził jej.

Pomyślała o swoich rodzicach. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nimi stało. Odpowiedź Connery'ego niewiele jej wyjaśniła. Stwierdzenie: " Musiałem ich trochę uciszyć " mogło oznaczać wszystko, od zaklęcia milczenia do klątwy uśmiercającej.

O tym ostatnim nie chciała nawet myśleć.

Lucjusz zszedł na dół kierując swe kroki do saloniku. Ściągnął pelerynę i rzucił ją na kanapę niedbałym ruchem. Na stoliku obok stała przygotowana zawczasu przez skrzata karafka z Ognistą Whisky. Napełnił kieliszek alkoholem i upił łyk, rozsiadając się wygodnie na fotelu. Ogarnął wzrokiem pokój. Od swojej ucieczki z Azkabanu ukrywał się w tym miejscu. Odziedziczył ten domek po swoim ojcu, Abraxie Malfoy,'u, który wybudował go kilka lat po ślubie z jego matką.

Anette była rodowitą Francuzką, daleką kuzynką Malfoy'ów. Lucjusz zapamiętał matkę, jako wyjątkowo zimną i nieprzystępną kobietę. Właściwie prawie jej nie widywał. Matka ograniczała się jedynie do krótkiej rozmowy z nim, podczas posiłku. Wychowywał się w przeświadczeniu, że cały świat istnieje po to, by im służyć, a mugole są jedynie prymitywnymi osobnikami gorszego gatunku.

Kiedy Lucjusz dorósł, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jego rodzice różnią się od siebie. Anette brzydziła się wszystkim, co było związane z cielesną stroną małżeństwa, a Abrax Malfoy z kolei był mężczyzną, który uwielbiał seks. Szukał więc przygód poza domem i właśnie do tego miejsca przyprowadzał swoje kochanki. Ojciec nie krył się z tym wcale ucząc go, że kobiety służą przede wszystkim do zabawy. Wiele lat później, kiedy pojawił się Lord Voldemort, Lucjusz zachęcany przez ojca przyłączył się do niego, zaspokajając w ten sposób swoją naturalna potrzebę dominacji nad słabszymi, torturując mugoli zarówno z przyjemności, jak i na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Wkrótce Abrax zmarł, a Lucjusz dzięki swej bezwzględności, sprycie i niemałej fortunie piął się w górę coraz wyżej w szeregach śmierciożerców.

Jednak ostatnie wydarzenia podkopały jego pozycję u boku Voldemorta.

Wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w płomienie drgające w kominku, w myślach układając sobie plan działania.

Kiedy wraz z innymi uciekał z Azkabanu, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Czarny Pan może nie być dla niego łaskawy. Voldemort się wściekł, kiedy przepowiednia, którą tak bardzo chciał poznać rozbiła się w drobny mak. Winą za ten stan rzeczy obarczał Lucjusza, który przewodził wtedy grupą śmierciożerców. Zostali pokonani przez kilku nastolatków z Hogwartu, wspomaganych przez ten nieudolny Zakon. Co za upokorzenie. Karą dla niego miała być misja, którą Czarny Pan zlecił jego synowi. Lucjusz wykrzywił wargi z pogardą. Jak można było przypuszczać, Draco nie podołał wyzwaniu. Najwyższą cenę za jego niepowodzenie zapłaciła Narcyza. Voldemort zabił ją, ku przestrodze dla innych.

'' Biedna, zimna lalunia" - pomyślał Malfoy, przypominając sobie jak wzbraniała się przed urodzeniem drugiego dziecka w obawie, że popsuje jej figurę. Cóż… Narcyza była już przeszłością. Teraz on musiał zadbać o to, by jak najlepiej wyjść na tej wojnie. Jego przepustka do powrotu w pierwsze szeregi zwolenników Czarnego Pana, była uwięziona na górze. Był pewny, że Granger powie mu wszystko, co chciał usłyszeć. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogłoby być inaczej.

Jutro z samego rana zabierze się za przesłuchanie tej przemądrzałej smarkuli. Teraz musiał odpocząć. Odstawił pusty kieliszek na stolik i udał się do pokoju obok, w którym znajdowała się jego sypialnia.

Tego samego wieczoru w Norze, wszyscy siedzieli w kuchni kończąc kolację i rozmawiając o mającym nastąpić już za kilka dni weselu.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Fleur bezwiednie gładzi z czułością dłoń Billa, słuchając równocześnie uważnie Lupina, który opowiadał, jak Tonks, przybrawszy postać starej baby z długim nosem wystraszyła go kiedyś śmiertelnie, aportując się w środku nocy wprost na jego łóżko.

Pod koniec opowieści wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Tonks zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia i syknęła, kopiąc Lupina pod stołem, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia żeby się zamknął.

- Auuuu! - Zawył Remus, łapiąc się za kolano.

Tonks zamknęła oczy wzdychając z rezygnacją.

- Dlaczego mnie kopiesz, kochanie? - Spytał ją Lupin z wesołym błyskiem w oczach.

Molly widząc jej zmieszanie zdusiła w sobie śmiech i odezwała się pospiesznie.

- Może napijemy się wina?

Ginny, Ron i Harry spojrzeli z nadzieją na panią Weasley, na co ona zmierzyła ich groźnym spojrzeniem.

- WY na pewno nic nie dostaniecie.

Ron zaprotestował oburzony, kiedy wstała z miejsca idąc do szafki po butelkę.

- Jestem już pełnoletni! - Powiedział z pretensją w głosie, obserwując jak matka nalewa każdemu po kieliszku.

- Możesz sobie być pełnoletni Ronaldzie, ale prędzej umrę niż pozwolę ci pić w moim towarzystwie.

- A on może? - Spytał, wskazując ręką Billa.

- On to, co innego - warknęła pani Weasley. - Jest dorosły i z pewnością wie, co robi, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Ron już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy Ginny szturchnęła go ukradkiem, pokazując mu małą butelkę schowaną pod szatą.

Wytrzeszczył oczy na siostrę, która przyglądała się z niewinną miną, jak matka chowa pustą butelkę do kredensu. Harry krztusił się ze śmiechu.

Ginny ruchem głowy pokazała im sufit, więc obydwoje wstali, ziewając nagle.

- To my... już idziemy spać - burknął Ron unikając wzroku pani Weasley.

- Śpijcie dobrze, moi kochani ! - powiedziała, zerkając, co chwila na zegar, który pokazywał aktualne miejsce pobytu Artura Weasley. Mruczała pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak:" przeklęte nadgodziny " i " nawet w sobotę..."

Harry i Ron powiedzieli wszystkim dobranoc i poszli na górę do pokoju Rona. Za chwilę dołączyła do nich Ginny, z miną konspiratorki stawiając butelkę na stoliku.

Wyjęła trzy szklanki z szafki i nalała każdemu trochę wina.

- Proponuję wznieść toast - spojrzała na Harry'ego - za miłość i przyjaciół.

Harry odwrócił od niej wzrok. Ginny widząc to, uśmiechnęła się smutno i upiła łyczek wina.

Ron zamyślił się, nie zauważając nagle napiętej atmosfery pomiędzy Harrym i Ginny.

- Tęsknię za Hermioną - westchnął.

- Kiedy ma tu przyjechać? - Spytał Harry.

- Za trzy dni. Jest zaproszona na wesele - Ron zawahał się przez chwilę zanim dodał - Z jej ostatnich listów wynika, że ma jakieś problemy z rodzicami.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Napisała coś o tym?

- Nie wprost... Ale takie odniosłem wrażenie. Myślę, że rodzicom Hermiony nie bardzo podoba się fakt, że spotyka się ze mną.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, wstał i podszedł do okna.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Przecież wiesz jak szanują całą waszą rodzinę, dlaczego mieliby coś przeciwko temu, że jesteście razem? To raczej fakt, że jest tak bardzo zamieszana w wojnę z Voldemortem ich martwi.

Ron i Ginny drgnęli słysząc to nazwisko.

- Ale przecież nie mają pojęcia o tym, że mamy szukać... - Zaczął zdanie Ron, kiedy Harry przerwał mu, sycząc ostrzegawczo.

Ron zreflektował się w porę i spojrzał na Ginny mrucząc coś pod nosem.

Dziewczyna widząc to nachmurzyła się i wstała gwałtownie z kanapy, odstawiając pustą szklankę z winem na stolik.

- Widzę, że nadal macie jakieś swoje święte sekrety. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać, porozmawiajcie sobie, SAMI - powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Zapomniałem, przepraszam - rzucił w stronę Harry'ego, ale ten nie słuchał go, wpatrując się z uwagą w trawnik za oknem.

- Właśnie wrócił twój ojciec. Jest z jakimś facetem, nie wiem, nie znam go...- Powiedział marszcząc brwi.

- Z jakimś facetem? - Powtórzył Ron podchodząc do okna. - Mama się wkurzy, że zaprosił kolegę z ministerstwa o tej porze.

- A może to wcale nie jest... - Harry nie dokończył, bo z dołu usłyszeli wyraźnie okrzyk grozy pani Weasley.

Spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem, dobywając swoich różdżek. Zdążyli dobiec do drzwi, kiedy otworzyły się i stanęła w nich blada jak nigdy Ginny.

- Harry...Ron...Nie uwierzycie w to... Stało się coś strasznego. Hermiona... Ona zniknęła. A jej rodzice…Oboje nie żyją.

Wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Co? - Wykrztusił z siebie Harry.

- Wrócił tata z jakimś aurorem z ministerstwa. Znaleziono ich dzisiaj wieczorem, martwych, przy drodze. Podobno przed śmiercią byli torturowani Cruciatusem.

Zapadła pełna przerażenia cisza. Ron opadł na kanapę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Z jego ust wydobył się jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk, coś pomiędzy szlochem a jękiem. Harry stał jak wmurowany w podłogę, słuchając z niedowierzaniem dalszych słów Ginny.

- Wiem tylko tyle ile zdołałam usłyszeć. Prawdopodobnie zostali napadnięci, kiedy wracali z zakupów samochodem do domu...Hermiona była z nimi, ale jej nie odnaleziono. Nie wiedzą, co się z nią stało…

- O Boże - Harry zacisnął pięści. - Jak mogło do tego dojść? Kto mógł?.. Oczywiście - na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się grymas nienawiści - Śmierciojady...

Ginny podeszła do niego i przytuliła się, płacząc cicho. Ron nadal siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę. Drgnął, kiedy Harry dotknął jego ramienia.

- Znajdziemy ją, nie pozwolimy by stało się jej coś złego. - "Jeżeli nie jest na to za późno " - pomyślał, bojąc się wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos.

Nie zauważyli stojących w drzwiach państwa Weasley.

- Obawiam się, że nie będziecie mogli wyruszyć na żadne poszukiwania - odezwał się Artur.

- Co? - Ron spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Harry wysunął się z objęć Ginny, stając naprzeciw ich ojca.

- Z całym szacunkiem panie Weasley, ale nie może mi pan mówić, co mogę a czego nie.

Artur westchnął i już otwierał usta chcąc mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy wtrąciła się Molly.

- Harry, Ron... Zastanówcie się. Hermiona zniknęła, a jej rodzice zostali zamordowani! Nie wiemy, kto ją porwał i dlaczego. Być może jest to pułapka by złapać ciebie, Harry... Nie możemy pozwolić żebyście obaj... - Głos pani Weasley załamał się i wybuchnęła płaczem. Artur spojrzał na nich z rezygnacją.

- Sami wiecie, że...

- Tak panie Weasley! - Harry nie dał mu dokończyć zdania dając upust swej wściekłości.

Starał się nie patrzeć na szlochającą matkę Rona.

- Czy według was, mamy przejść nad tym spokojnie do porządku dziennego? A Hermiona? Może właśnie w tej chwili jest torturowana!

Gdzieś za sobą usłyszał pełen przerażenia jęk Ginny.

- Wiemy o tym! - Pani Weasley podniosła głos - Ale szukanie jej to nie jest robota dla was, są odpowiedni ludzie, którzy właśnie w tej chwili to robią... To zbyt niebezpieczne… Arturze! -

Zwróciła się z pretensją do męża oczekując wsparcia.

W nagłej ciszy wyraźnie usłyszeli szept Rona.

- Ona nie może tak po prostu...

Harry spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Narastało w nim straszne podejrzenie, że porwano ją dlatego, że przyjaźniła się z nim. Jeżeli zginie, on nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Przypomniał sobie, że Hermiona wie o Horkruksach. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli Voldemort dowie się, co planują przeciwko niemu, to będą bez szans.

Jednakże w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. Teraz najważniejsze dla nich było to, żeby Hermiona odnalazła się cała i zdrowa.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3.

W Norze nikt nie spał. Wszyscy siedzieli w kuchni, od kilku godzin oczekując na jakiekolwiek wieści o Hermionie. Pan Weasley zrobił, co mógł, aby sprawa jej zniknięcia była traktowana priorytetowo przez ministerstwo. Lupin i Tonks już włączyli się do poszukiwań.

Harry i Ron bardzo chcieli iść z nimi, ale stanowcza perswazja państwa Weasley powstrzymywała ich od tego.

Kiedy Molly po raz kolejny bezskutecznie próbowała namówić ich, aby poszli do łóżek, co Ron i Harry kwitowali zgodnym prychnięciem, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Wszyscy zamarli, patrząc na nie w napięciu. Państwo Weasley podeszli cicho do drzwi, z różdżkami uniesionymi w pogotowiu.

- Kto tam? -spytała pani Weasley.

- To my, Lupin i Tonks. - Dobiegła ich odpowiedź.

Nie bawiąc się w hasła i odzewy, Molly gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi i wycelowała różdżką w nowo przybyłych. Nie była jedyną osobą, która tak uczyniła.

- Tonks! - wykrzyknęła pani Weasley - Zmień kolor włosów na inny!

Ta niecodzienna prośba nikogo nie zdziwiła, ani też nie rozśmieszyła. Wiadomo było, że po użyciu Eliksiru Wielosokowego osoba przybierająca czyjąś postać nie dziedziczyła automatycznie jej zdolności.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w napięciu w parę stojącą w drzwiach. Tonks westchnęła, zamknęła oczy, zaczerwieniła się z wysiłku i po chwili jej włosy zmieniły kolor z jaskraworóżowych na morską zieleń. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, opuszczając różdżki. O Lupina się nie martwili. Zbliżała się pełnia i niemożliwym było przemienienie się w wilkołaka, kiedy księżyc nie osiągnął swojej końcowej fazy.

- Przepraszam was kochani, ale to było konieczne, sami wiecie o tym doskonale. Wchodźcie szybko do środka.

- No i co? - Harry wpatrywał się w Remusa. - Już coś wiadomo?

Lupin westchnął i spojrzał na nich z rezygnacją.

- Nie przynosimy zbyt dobrych wiadomości - ostrzegł.

Ginny zasłoniła usta dłońmi, patrząc na nich z przerażeniem. Ron opadł na kanapę.

- Mów! - ponaglił go pobladły nagle Harry.

- No, więc... W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin w okolicach Londynu ministerstwo odnotowało kilkanaście przypadków użycia zaklęć niewybaczalnych, w tym kilka uśmiercających. Sprawdzaliśmy każdy ślad, aż w końcu wpadliśmy na trop.

Lupin przerwał na chwilę, a Tonks spojrzała na niego z obawą. Było w ich zachowaniu coś złowieszczego. Harry'ego ogarnęło okropne przeczucie.

- Ale ona chyba nie... Co z Hermioną? - spytał Ron.

- Och... Żadna z tych klątw nie zabiła Hermiony.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Tonks kontynuowała.

- W starym domu na przedmieściach, znaleźliśmy w piwnicy ciało niejakiego Jamesa Connery'ego, jednego z młodych potomków czystej krwi czarodziejów. Od dawna podejrzany był o służenie Sami - Wiecie - Komu. W kącie leżała przełamana na pół różdżka. Po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że należała do Hermiony. Wygląda na to, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za jej porwanie i śmierć Grangerów.

Przerwała, aby nabrać powietrza i usiadła na krześle, które podsunął jej pan Weasley.

- A Hermiona?

- Przetrzymywano ją w tej piwnicy. Miejsce to było zabezpieczone zaklęciami antyteleportacyjnymi. Najprawdopodobniej czarodziej, który zabił Connery'ego, zabrał ją ze sobą. Niestety, nie pozostawił żadnych śladów i nie mamy pojęcia dokąd mógł się udać.

- Ale wiemy już, kto zabił tego śmierciożercę - wtrącił ze zniecierpliwieniem Remus, najwyraźniej chcąc to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem. Remus odetchnął głęboko.

- To był Malfoy. Lucjusz Malfoy.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się jęk niedowierzania.

- Och nie... - szepnął Ron. - Spośród wszystkich przeciwników mugoli musiała trafić na najgorszego?

- Dobrze, że to nie był Greyback ani Lestrange. Bo już by nie żyła - powiedział Artur. - Malfoy jest sprytny. Nie zabije jej tak od razu. Będzie się starał wyciągnąć z niej wszystko, co wie, wykorzysta ją do swoich celów. Znam go doskonale.

Wszyscy zamilkli zastanawiając się nad słowami Weasleya.

- I co? - przerwała ciszę Molly. - Wiemy gdzie ich szukać?

Lupin rozłożył ręce bezradnie, kręcąc głową przecząco.

- Niestety. Jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.

Ron spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Harry'ego. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie będą czekać bezczynnie, aż Malfoy w końcu zabije Hermionę.

Daleko od bezpiecznej Nory, w małym domku w lesie, rozgrywał się dramat Hermiony.

Na wszelkie znane sobie sposoby próbowała wydostać się ze swego więzienia, ale jej wysiłki nie przynosiły żadnego efektu. Musiała czekać bezsilnie na powrót Malfoy'a.

Ani myślała spać, choć była wykończona. Przysunęła sobie krzesło do okna, sadowiąc się przodem do drzwi i przesiedziała tak w ciemności całą noc. Katowała samą siebie rozmyślaniem o tym, co się stało z jej rodzicami. Wyobraźnia podsuwała coraz to gorsze obrazy, a rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że nie wyszli cało ze spotkania z tym śmierciożercą.

Za oknem powoli wstawał dzień. W oddali majaczyły typowe dla Szkocji góry, wyglądające jak usypane i wygładzone ręką jakiegoś olbrzyma kopce ziemi.

Jej wzrok padł na półkę z książkami. Bardzo chciało jej się spać, więc aby nie zasnąć, postanowiła przejrzeć niektóre z nich. Być może znajdzie w nich coś ciekawego, co pozwoli jej, chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o beznadziejnej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła.

Podeszła do nich i wyciągnęła na chybił trafił pierwszą z brzegu książkę. Nosiła tytuł " Czarna magia i jej piękno ". Zdecydowanie to nie było to, co ją interesowało. Odłożyła ją na swoje miejsce i sięgnęła po kolejną.

Tytuły tych woluminów mówiły same za siebie. " Twoi wrogowie i jak ich pogrążyć ", " Potęga i użyteczność Niewybaczalnych ", " Zaklęcia Straszne i Najmroczniejsze ", Ewidentnie było widać, czym interesuje się właściciel tego domu. Niektóre z tych ksiąg wydawały się być bardzo stare. Hermiona przeglądała je z zaciekawieniem.

Otworzyła jedną z nich i zaczęła czytać, kiedy usłyszała kroki na schodach. Szybko odłożyła książkę na miejsce i stanęła przy oknie, odwracając się przodem do drzwi. Za chwilę do pokoju wszedł Lucjusz.

Był ubrany w czarną koszulę i tego samego koloru spodnie. Włosy związał na karku czarną wstążką. Wyglądał na wypoczętego i zrelaksowanego. Nienawidziła go za to.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że przyjemnie spędziłaś noc. - powiedział z ironią w głosie - Czy przemyślałaś to, co ci powiedziałem?

Hermiona uniosła wysoko głowę.

- Owszem, przemyślałam - odpowiedziała stanowczo.

Uśmiechnął się z pogardą, przekonany, że dziewczyna zacznie mówić. On na jej miejscu już dawno by tak postąpił.

Rozkoszując się tym jak mniemał, rychłym zwycięstwem, podszedł do stolika i usiadł na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Masz ochotę na śniadanie?

Po chwili na stole pojawiły się różne potrawy. Ich wyszukany wygląd i zapach sprawił, że do ust napłynęła jej ślina a w żołądku zaburczało głośno.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

- Możesz usiąść - powiedział łaskawie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale kiedy zrobiła krok w jego stronę, usłyszała:

- Na podłodze. Chyba nie sądziłaś, że będę siedział przy jednym stole z kimś twojego pokroju? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Hermiona zesztywniała. Gniew zaczynał brać górę nad jej strachem. Lucjusz obserwował ją uważnie.

- Powiedziałem, że możesz usiąść - powtórzył chłodniej.

- Obawiam się, że ja również nie przywykłam do TAKIEGO towarzystwa - wypaliła, patrząc na niego. Wredny uśmieszek spełzł z jego twarzy.

- Nie chcesz usiąść, to będziesz klęczała. Na kolana!- syknął.

Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, nadal stała.

Zmrużył oczy widząc dumę lśniącą w jej oczach. Potrzebowała najwyraźniej lekcji pokory, której miał zamiar jej udzielić. Uniósł różdżkę, kiedy obok stołu nieoczekiwanie pojawił się skrzat domowy. Hermiona krzyknęła cicho, zaskoczona.

Było to najbrzydsze stworzenie, jakie w życiu widziała. Miało wielką, płaską głowę, szczątkowy nos i fałdy poszarzałej ze starości skóry zwisającej dookoła niego, jak ohydny worek. Hermionie serce ścisnęło się ze współczucia widząc taką brzydotę.

Skrzat ukłonił się nisko z trudem i wymamrotał, nie patrząc na nich w ogóle:

- Paskudka ma nadzieję, że Panu smakowało. Paskudka przeprasza, że Pan musi ją oglądać, już sprząta i znika.

Malfoy zamarł na chwilę.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie pokazywała mi się na oczy? - wycedził ze złością - Przyprawiasz mnie o mdłości.

Powoli wstał. Paskudka dygotała ze strachu. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale była zbyt przerażona, aby wydobyć z siebie choćby jedno słowo.

- Zasłużyłaś na karę, skrzacie.

Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na nieszczęsne stworzenie. Mruknął zaklęcie i Hermiona zobaczyła, jak skrzat zaczyna się trząść, zupełnie tak, jakby raził go prąd.

Paskudka upadła na ziemię, zaś Malfoy stanął nad nią trzymając różdżkę wycelowaną w jej głowę. Z oczu, nosa i uszu skrzatki wypłynęły małe strużki krwi, ręce i nogi trzęsły się konwulsyjnie, a z jej szeroko otwartych w niemym krzyku ust, wypływała ślina zmieszana z krwią.

Hermiona jęknęła przerażona. Widok torturującego skrzatkę Malfoya był wstrząsający. Poczuła ogarniające ją fale mdłości i nie mogąc patrzeć na to dłużej, pchnęła go tak, że zachwiał się, przerywając zaklęcie.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, podbiegła do skrzatki i uklękła przy niej.

- Biedactwo! Nic ci nie jest? - Chwyciła ją za małe rączki i pomogła usiąść.

Paskudka patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem, wytrzeszczając oczy.

W następnej sekundzie Hermiona poczuła mocne szarpniecie za włosy. Malfoy oderwał ją od skrzata, błyskawicznie stawiając na nogi. Obrócił ją twarzą do siebie, dłonią mocno łapiąc jej szyję.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Uczucie strachu przegrało w niej ze złością i obrzydzeniem. Nigdy nie była świadkiem takiej brutalności i czuła się chora, brudna tym, że musiała to oglądać.

- Jak może pan być taki okrutny... Jest pan potworem! - krzyknęła.

Warknął gardłowo, ściskając mocniej jej szyję. Nie mogła złapać tchu. Był wściekły.

- Jak śmiesz mi przeszkadzać, ty brudna... Mała... Suko? - wycedził w twarz Hermiony.

Pchnął ją na podłogę. Upadła boleśnie, ale usiadła szybko zamierzając wstać, kiedy zobaczyła, że tym razem wycelował różdżkę w nią.

- Utożsamiasz się z tym skrzatem? Chcesz równości? Pragniesz zobaczyć, poczuć jak to jest, być jak one? - szeptał gorączkowo.

Oddychała szybko zdyszana tą krótką walką. Koszula podwinęła jej się w górę, ukazując szczupłe uda. Na ten widok ogarnęła go jeszcze większa furia. Wysyczał nieznane jej zaklęcie.

Hermiona krzyknęła przeciągle, wyginając swoje ciało w spazmie bólu. Czuła się tak, jakby ktoś wbijał w nią rozpalone do czerwoności noże. Nigdy w życiu nie potrafiłaby nawet wyobrazić sobie czegoś takiego.

Po jakimś czasie, kiedy była już blisko utraty przytomności, cofnął zaklęcie. Leżała na podłodze, zlana potem, w całym ciele odczuwając resztki bólu, który powoli odchodził falami. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i spojrzała na niego. Stał nad nią jak anioł śmierci, przyglądając się jej w milczeniu.

- Podobało ci się? - zapytał.

Usiadła powoli, drżącą ręką starając się okryć koszulą swe nagie uda.

- Nie - wykrztusiła.

- Wstań.

Podniosła się, z trudem stając na trzęsących się nogach. Ruchem głowy wskazał jej krzesło.

- Siadaj - rozkazał.

Kiedy opadła na nie posłusznie, spojrzał na zakrwawioną skrzatkę, wciąż stojącą bez ruchu z opuszczoną nisko głową.

- A ty, co tu jeszcze robisz? Nie zjawiaj się nigdy niewzywana. Precz! - zakończył, krzywiąc wargi z pogardą.

Skrzat zdeportował się z cichym pyknięciem. Lucjusz podszedł do stołu, wziął drugie krzesło i ustawił je naprzeciwko Hermiony. Usiadł, patrząc na nią groźnie.

- Nie waż się więcej wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy, dziewczyno. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że jestem jak ten idiota, Connery. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz mnie zaatakować lub sprzeciwisz mi się, będziesz żałowała tego do końca życia. Rozumiesz?

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

- Będę żałować do końca życia? To znaczy, że raczej niedługo - odpowiedziała.

Przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Po chwili schował różdżkę do laski i odłożył ją na bok. Następnie pochylił się, kładąc swe dłonie na jej kolanach. Wzdrygnęła się, instynktownie zaciskając mocno uda. Opuszkami palców gładził delikatnie jej skórę. Źle się czuła, kiedy był tak blisko niej.

Wpatrywał się w jej twarz, śledząc uważnie reakcję swojego więźnia na jego bliskość. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na jej usta i odchylił się nagle do tyłu, zabierając dłonie z jej kolan.

Spojrzał na nią z góry.

- Powiedz mi, szlamo...

- Mam na imię Hermiona - przerwała mu.

Przymknął oczy na chwilę i sięgnął po różdżkę.

- Dolortus! - szepnął.

Siła zaklęcia sprawiła, że spadła z krzesła na podłogę.

Zacisnęła zęby, starając się powstrzymać od krzyku, ale wiedziała, że długo tego nie wytrzyma. Po chwili, która wydawała się jej wiecznością, zdjął z niej zaklęcie. Dziewczyna opadła na podłogę, jak szmaciana lalka.

- Tak na przyszłość, zapamiętaj, że nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś mi przerywa, a w szczególności takie mugolskie nic, jak ty.

Hermiona oddychała ciężko, rozpaczliwie starając się nie płakać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu była torturowana, a jeżeli Dolortus było zaklęciem używanym w świetle prawa przez aurorów, to nie chciała dowiedzieć się jak bardzo boli klątwa Cruciatus. Pomyślała ze współczuciem o Harrym, który przecież doświadczył tej tortury.

Malfoy przyglądał się jej z zadowoleniem.

- Możesz to uznać za przykład tego, jak może wyglądać twój pobyt tutaj, jeżeli nie będziesz współpracować ze mną.

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne bólu i usiadła pod ścianą, podkulając nogi.

- Na czym stanęliśmy? Ach tak... Chciałem cię zapytać, jaka jest treść przepowiedni, która rozbiła się w ministerstwie?

Narastał w niej pusty śmiech, będący wynikiem silnego stresu, w jakim żyła od kilkunastu godzin.

- Której przepowiedni? Przecież rozbiły ich się tam setki - powiedziała.

- Doskonale wiesz, o którą mi chodzi - warknął.

Zagryzła wargi, rozpaczliwie starając się wymyślić coś naprędce.

- Ja... Skąd mam wiedzieć? Przecież się rozbiła a w tym hałasie...

- Usiłujesz mi wmówić, że ten stary miłośnik mugoli i szlam... - wypluł ostatnie słowo z pogardą - nie powiedział Złotemu Chłopcu, jaka może być jej treść?

Lucjusz wstał, odsuwając się od niej o krok. Ponownie wycelował w nią różdżkę mając zamiar użyć kolejnego zaklęcia przeciwko niej. Hermiona widząc to, zbladła.

- Nie...

Zamarł w pół ruchu.

- Co powiedziałaś? - spytał.

Przełknęła ślinę z trudnością.

- Nie - powtórzyła cicho.

Zawahał się, postanawiając chwilę zabawić się jej kosztem.

- Co "nie"?

Walczyła sama ze sobą. Za żadne skarby świata nie chciała poczuć znów tego bólu.

- Powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie trafiłem do Azkabanu za okazywanie litości... Z czego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. Ale... - uśmiechnął się złośliwie - gdybyś ładnie poprosiła... Na przykład uklękła przede mną...

Spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. " Niedoczekanie twoje, ty sukinsynu" - pomyślała.

- Myślisz, że nie mógłbym cię zmusić, żebyś uklękła? - rzekł cicho.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym spuściła wzrok na podłogę.

- Myślę, że mógłby mnie pan zmusić. Ale nigdy nie uklęknę przed panem z własnej woli.

Lucjusz roześmiał się głośno. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- To było dobre, szlamo. Do głowy przychodzi mi tylko jedna sytuacja, w której kobieta klęczy dobrowolnie przed mężczyzną. - spoważniał nagle wpatrując się w nią błyszczącym wzrokiem.

- To mogłoby być interesujące - mruknął.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie, kiedy dotarł do niej sens słów wypowiedzianych przez Malfoya. Zagryzła wargi wyrzucając sobie w duchu własną głupotę. Doskonale wiedziała, o co mu chodzi.

Zrobiło się jej niedobrze na samą myśl o tym.

- Niech pan przestanie... - powiedziała cicho.

Była psychicznie wykończona jego nieustającymi aluzjami. Nie była w stanie dłużej powstrzymać łez, które po chwili spłynęły jej po policzkach.

Lucjusz patrzył zafascynowany na te słone krople na jej twarzy.

Wyglądała tak młodo i bezbronnie. Siedziała skulona, całą sobą starając się ukryć atrybuty swojej kobiecości. W jego głowie pojawiło się pytanie, co zrobiłaby, gdyby rzucił ją na łóżko i przemocą rozchylił jej uda. Krzyczałaby? Płakała? Na pewno. Czy błagałaby go o litość?

Kiedy to sobie wyobraził, krew uderzyła mu do głowy, po czym spłynęła w dół ciała koncentrując się w jednym miejscu. Zacisnął zęby, próbując zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Przypomniał sobie, jak stała przed nim naga, zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Cholerna dziewczyna! Miał ochotę pokazać jej, gdzie jest miejsce takich jak ona. Była tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Musi z niej wydusić wszystko, co wie.

Zbliżył się do niej o krok, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak przywiera do ściany, by być jak najdalej od niego.

- Gdzie się podziała twoja gryfońska odwaga, Granger? - zadrwił - Nie przypominasz już tej bezczelnej, pewnej siebie dziewczynki, którą pamiętam - ogarnął wzrokiem jej postać.- W ogóle nie przypominasz tej dziewczynki.

Hermiona patrzyła uparcie w podłogę. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i ukucnął przy niej.

„ Odejdź, proszę, odsuń się!" - błagała bezgłośnie. Drgnęła, kiedy położył dłoń na jej kolanie, kciukiem gładząc jej delikatną skórę.

- Pomyśl tylko... Całkiem sami w tym oddalonym od ludzi miejscu. Mógłbym zrobić z tobą wszystko i nikt by mi w tym nie przeszkodził.

Zacisnęła mocno powieki, modląc się w duchu, aby to wszystko okazało się po prostu zwykłym koszmarnym snem. Puścił jej kolano i złapał ją za podbródek, siłą odwracając jej twarz w swoją stronę.

- Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Zacisnęła mocniej powieki i potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Powiedziałem, spójrz na mnie - warknął, ściskając mocno palcami jej brodę.

Otworzyła oczy powoli. Przeciągnął kciukiem po jej ustach, uśmiechając się.

- Możesz uniknąć tego wszystkiego. Jeżeli powiesz mi to, co chcę wiedzieć wtedy obiecuję, że nic ci nie zrobię. - kusił ją.

Hermiona patrzyła z rozpaczą prosto w jego szare oczy. Milczała. Lucjusz był zaskoczony jej lojalnością w stosunku do Pottera. Najwyraźniej wyciągnięcie z niej konkretnych informacji było trudniejsze, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Zastanawiał się jakich argumentów użyć, by zmusić ją do mówienia. Przez chwilę rozważał możliwość, że powie jej o śmierci rodziców, jednak odrzucił ten pomysł, dochodząc do wniosku, że kiedy się o tym dowie, prawdopodobnie zamknie się w sobie jeszcze bardziej.

Mężczyzna westchnął, puścił ją i wstał. Podjął decyzję. Dziewczyna potrzebowała najwyraźniej więcej czasu. Przetrzyma ją tutaj do wieczora o głodzie, dając złudną nadzieję, że uwolni ją, kiedy tylko powie mu to, co chciał wiedzieć.

Schował różdżkę i skierował się do drzwi. Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że wychodzi.

Położył rękę na klamce i odwrócił się do niej.

- Niebawem wrócę. Masz ostatnią szansę, żeby zacząć mówić. Przysięgam, że jeśli to zrobisz, puszczę cię wolno... W przeciwnym razie… - nie musiał mówić nic więcej.

Kiedy wyszedł, Hermiona nadal siedziała bez ruchu, napięta jak struna, nie dowierzając w pełni temu, że ją zostawił. Usłyszała, jak schodzi po schodach. Odczekała jeszcze chwilę, po czym wstała. Rozejrzała się pustym wzrokiem po pokoju. W jej głowie echem odbijały się ostatnie słowa Lucjusza: " …Puszczę cię wolno..." Jednak czy mogła mu wierzyć? Z pewnością kłamał, mając nadzieję, że zacznie mówić. Malfoy nie był człowiekiem, któremu można było ufać.

W jej pamięci, jak na filmie, migały obrazy.

Malfoy zabijający Connery'ego, Malfoy w ministerstwie, Malfoy torturujący skrzatkę, jego wzrok na mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu, palce na jej piersi, widok Lucjusza bijącego Artura Weasleya w Esach i Floresach...

Potrząsnęła głową, pragnąc wyrzucić z niej te wszystkie wspomnienia. Dopiero teraz, kiedy zniknęło napięcie, jakie odczuwała podczas jego obecności poczuła, jak bardzo jest zmęczona i śpiąca.

Spojrzała na łóżko, które kusiło ją swoją miękkością. Stała przez chwilę prawie nie oddychając, nasłuchując skrzypienia schodów. Jednak dookoła panowała cisza. Dokąd mógł pójść? A jeśli wróci, kiedy ona zaśnie? Może właśnie taki ma zamiar? Ale chyba nic się nie stanie jak położy się na chwilkę, tylko trochę... Na samym brzeżku, żeby w każdej chwili móc z niego szybko zejść.

Jakoś nie miała ochoty na to, żeby Lucjusz Malfoy oglądał ją, kiedy śpi.

Położyła się na boku, owijając nakryciem. Dygotała, pomimo tego, że w pokoju było ciepło. Nie minęła chwila, a zmorzył ją sen.


End file.
